The Cutest Naruto Fic Ever!
by HarukaHavok
Summary: All the ninja genin have been turned into cats, and Kakashi adopts Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto without knowing it's them. That pretty much sums it up, but it's cute! Slight crude humor.
1. Dark Alley

**The Cutest Naruto Fic Ever!! **

Sasuke opens his eyes. '_…Where am I_?' He looks around. He is in a dark alley, and he guesses he's somewhere far from Konoha. Before he can investigate further, he hears Naruto's voice, behind him.

"Sasuke, you're awake, finally! Something happened to us!"

"…What?" He turns to see Naruto. What he sees is…a bright yellow cat.

"See?? Something's really wrong!"

"…You're Naruto??"

Naruto-kitty nods to a puddle of water on the ground. Sasuke looks into it, and then looks up at Naruto in horror. He's become a black cat.

"It musta been…a jutsu, or something!"

Sasuke is at a loss for words. He looks at Naruto, and at his own reflection, unable to believe what's happened. He didn't remember doing anything…out of the ordinary – actually, he didn't remember anything from the past few days.

They hear a soft thump, and turn. There is a pink cat with green eyes. "Sa…Sakura??" Sasuke stutters.

"Sasuke, Naruto…I know what happened."

"You mean you know why we're all…cats?" Naruto asks.

"Someone – I don't know who – turned all the ninja genin into cats."

"On purpose?"

"Yeah."

"Um…that doesn't sound very…evil."

"And he's replaced us all with clones that are spying on the villages."

"Okay, that's kinda evil."

"…How far away is Konoha?" Sasuke asks her.

"Not far. We're on the outskirts of the village right now, actually."

"Then let's go." He says. All three of them run off, headed for the village.


	2. Kakashi

---Once they get to the village---

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto arrive at the village. They see dozens of cats wandering the streets. They bump into a bright green one.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" The green cat says.

"…Lee?" Sakura asks in disbelief.

"Huh? …Sakura?"

"Lee, not you too!"

"When I woke up, the last thing I remembered was training with Gai–sensei, and then – this!"

"Do you know who did it?" Sasuke asks him.

"Are you Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm Naruto." Naruto steps forward.

"Oh! …I do not know who is behind this, but when I find out-!

Another cat comes their way. It is tan, with strange markings on its forehead. Its eyes are solid purple. "Hm, three more cats – group 7, I suppose?" the tan cat says smugly.

"And I suppose you're Neji?" Naruto asks, annoyed.

"Yes."

"…." Naruto begins to laugh at him. "Ha! You're a cat, too!"

"We're all cats, you fool. …We must have been destined for this cruel fate."

"Oh, will you _shut up_ about destiny?" Naruto rolls his eyes.

Someone walks toward the cats; a human. The other cats flee, including Lee and Neji, but Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto remain. For the human is Kakashi, and he is coming straight toward them. When he gets to them, he bends down to the ninjas-turned-kitties. "Well, aren't you three cute. Are you guys strays?" He reaches down and pats Sasuke. Sasuke glares at him, fixing him with a death stare. "I _have_ been wanting some cats. Maybe I'll take you guys in."

Before they can react, Kakashi lifts them into his arms, and carries them away. Lee and Neji, while hiding from Kakashi, watch helplessly as Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are taken in as pets.


	3. At Kakashi's House

---At Kakashi's house---

"Are you guys hungry? I'll get you some milk or something." He leaves. He returns a few minutes later with three bowls of milk. He sets the bowls down in front of them.

"But I don't like milk!" Sasuke whines, which comes out as a pitiful mew.

Kakashi frowns. "What's wrong? Don't you want any?"

"Okay, this is just humiliating. I'm leaving." He starts to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think _you're_ going?" He lifts Sasuke by the scruff of the neck. Naruto and Sakura laugh at him. Sasuke sighs. "You're not going anywhere." Kakashi then thinks of something.

"You know, you guys need names." He looks at Naruto. "Hmm…you look like a…Tommy."

"Tommy?" Naruto's voice is thick with disgust.

Kakashi then looks at Sakura. "You can be…uh…Princess."

"Well, that's not too bad." Sakura says, trying to be optimistic.

Finally, he turns to Sasuke. "…I have the perfect name for you! Definitely…Scruffles!"

"Scruffles? Are you kidding me??" Sasuke looks like he's ready to kill someone.

"Hah! Scruffles!" Naruto makes a point of laughing at him.

"Shut up, Tommy." He retorts.

"That's not as bad as Scruffles!" Sakura says, and she laughs as well.

Sasuke sighs. "Why is it always me?"

"Now, where will you guys sleep?" Kakashi says. "…Oh, I know!" He gets them a pillow. He picks them up, and drops them onto it. Naruto lands on top of Sakura. He purrs at her.

"Get off me!" she yells. She pushes him off, and snuggles up close to Sasuke. Sasuke regards them both with equal distaste.

"You guys should take a nap while I get you some food." He leaves to buy them something to eat. As cats, they need much more rest. They begin to feel sleepy, and soon all three of them are fast asleep.

When they wake up about an hour later, Kakashi is back. He has something on a plate, which looks like hideous, mashed-up meat. He sets it down in front of them. Then he hears something. A mewing sound at the door. It is very quiet, so Kakashi barely hears it. "Did I just hear…another cat?"

He goes to the door. While he is gone, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto hear scratching at a window nearby them. They jump up onto the windowsill, and see Lee-kitty. He talks to them through the screen of the open window.

"Hurry, guys! Come with me!"

"What?" Naruto asks, unsure why they would want to come with him.

"Neji is distracting Kakashi at the door. You must escape now!"

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke flashes him a sly grin.

Lee slices a hole into the screen. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura leap through it, and escape with Lee. Lee turns and calls back to them as they follow him. "I have found the others!"

He leads them into the forest. There are other cats already there. Lee speaks to them. "Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha." As he says their names, he nods to each one, respectively. He then talks to Group 7. "These are some of the ninja we know."

Each cat introduces himself or herself. One by one, they are reunited with Tenten, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata. "Woah, Hinata? You're…blue." Naruto says to her.

It's true. Hinata is the bluish-purple color of her hair. "…Hi, Naruto." She says quietly.

"…Hi."

"We are going to unite and discover who did this!" Lee announces.

"It was probably Orochimaru." Sakura spits his name like venom.

"No, it wasn't." A mysterious voice says. A gray, scruffy-looking cat appears from out of the bushes nearby. "If it was Orochimaru, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Kabuto?" Sasuke asks incredulously. The cat nods.

"Orochimaru thinks I'm with him, because I was cloned. I tried to get his attention, but he threw me out into the woods. And he said if I ever came back, he'd feed me to his snake. So I'm obviously not welcomed there."

"Then join our resistance!" Lee cries.

"Resistance? What are you gonna do, picket?"

They don't answer, now wondering themselves what they are planning on doing.

"I knew it. You guys are just a bunch of wishful-thinkers. ….Well, I did manage to find some other ninja. Maybe they can help."

Some other cats, who were waiting for his cue, step out. One is black like Sasuke, but has purple swirl-marks on its face. Another one is yellow like Naruto, but has three purple circles on its forehead. The third is tan, with black lines around its eyes.

"Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara."


	4. Neji and Baisuu

"Gaara…?" Naruto asks, gaping at the tan, sadistic-looking kitty.

"Get out of my way, or I'll kill you."

"I guess it really _is_ Gaara." Sakura whispers to Naruto after Gaara passes them.

"Every village has been attacked. Unfortunately, I'm pretty much the only genin left in Oto." Kabuto tells them.

They hear a rustling sound, and then Neji bounds out of the bushes..

"Neji, what took you so long?" Lee asks, aggravated.

"He…Kakashi…he took me in…and he…had me…neutered." He falls to the ground.

Sakura looks horrified. "Oh my god, he…!"

Naruto looks equally horrified. "That's horrible!" He turns to Sasuke. "…That could've been us!"

Sasuke shakes his head, and stares at the pitiful creature at his feet (paws). "Let's just hope that if we figure out how to transform back, it'll be…undone."

Lee turns to the other cats. "Let _this_ be an example to you! Let Neji be a martyr for our cause!" 

Neji groans. "It hurts…"

"Quiet! What is success without pain?" He smacks Neji with his paw. "We must find all of the ninja cats, and defeat our clones!"

Just then, they hear people coming. Sakura gasps. It is Sasuke's clone. She then sees Naruto's clone as well. They are walking toward the cats. "Run!" Lee shouts.

They all try to flee, but Naruto-baisuu (clone) grabs Hinata-kitty, and Sasuke- baisuu grabs Sakura-kitty. They take them away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cries. Hinata cries for Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke try to follow them, but Lee stops them. "No. You must wait until you can travel unseen."

Once the baisuu are far enough away, the dozen other cats follow them. When they are right behind the clones, Sasuke leaps out and attacks his baisuu. He claws at his face. The clone throws him off, and then holds a kunai to Sakura's neck. It speaks, its voice sounding like a more monotone version of Sasuke's normal voice.

"Retreat, now." Sasuke-clone presses the kunai closer against Sakura's neck, grazing her soft pink fur. She whimpers pathetically.

Sasuke's job, however, is already done. He was aiming only to distract the clones. Behind them, the 13 other cats close in. Naruto-kitty and Lee-kitty leap through the air, knocking Hinata and Sakura to the ground – where they are unharmed and quickly join in the fight.

Sasuke-baisuu kicks Sasuke-kitty, and sends him sprawling to the ground. "We no longer need you. I am the new Sasuke."

Sasuke pants out of exasperation. His tiny body is worn out. He then remembers something. "The only was I can win is…with the only thing I kept."

He activates his ten no juin, which no one was able to see. It blended in with the color of his fur. He immediately jumps to level 2, but even this form is cat-like. He becomes a humanoid-feline creature. He looks human, with cat claws, cat teeth, and cat eyes. He rips both the Sasuke-baisuu and the Naruto-baisuu to pieces. The other cats avert their eyes from the gore. He then involuntarily returns to cat form.


	5. Feral Sasuke?

"…Um…good job, Sasuke." Sakura says.

Sasuke catches his breath. Kabuto looks at him superiorly. "So I see you're still using the ten no juin."

"…Shut up."

"There's no way to get rid of it, you know. Even when turned into a cat."

"Shut up!" He slashes at Kabuto. He cuts his face.

"Don't even try it." He cleans his face with his paw, wiping it clean of the blood.

"So…how are we gonna explain the fact that Sasuke and Naruto are missing?" Sakura asks. Sasuke, who is next to her, wonders as well.

"Well, maybe we could say…well we can't say anything…" Sasuke sighs, frustrated.

"This is irritating…" Sakura mutters. Then she notices something strange about Sasuke. He is licking himself. "Sasuke?" "Huh? What?" Sasuke stops and looks at her.

"Why were you doing that?"

"I don't know…I…meow…"

"Oh, no, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looks at her curiously. She meets his stare with a concerned look. Lee approaches him. "Sasuke…" He turns to Sakura and the other cats. "Our brethren cat is succumbing to his cat nature. We must prevent this from happening to anyone else!"

"But what about Sasuke?" Sakura asks him.

Lee shakes his head sadly. "I fear there is nothing we can do for him."

"Can we at least take him with us?" She says as Sasuke begins to chase birds.

"But he will only be a distraction."

"Let's leave him here." Naruto suggests.

"No!" She runs after Sasuke, stopping him from eating a squirrel just as he has popped it in his mouth.

"Stupid cat…" Naruto mutters. "He could at least be civilized like the rest of us…"

They decide to bring Sasuke along, and return to the village. Maybe they can find a way to alert the Hokage.


	6. Tsunade

Once in the village, Naruto-kitty looks for the Hokage. He jumps up into one of the windows of the mansion. He sees Tsunade at her desk, drinking sake. He scratches urgently at the window. Tsunade turns, and sees him. She curiously approaches the window, and opens it a crack. Naruto sticks his paw through the crack, and tires to squeeze his whole body through it. Tsunade tsks, and opens the window fully. Naruto hops in.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, I need your help!"

Tsunade looks at him strangely. "What are you doing here, little kitty?"

"I'm not a little kitty! It's me, Naruto!"

Tsunade sits back down at her desk. Naruto follows her. He jumps up onto it. She reaches over to him, and scratches his chin absentmindedly. Naruto looks at her, feeling a little awkward.

"Hmm…I've never seen a yellow cat before. Are you a hybrid or something?"

"Uh, yeah. Hybrid." Naruto is starting to get a little impatient.

"You know, I have been seeing more odd-colored cats around here lately. I saw a green one earlier this morning!"

"Green?" _Lee._

"Where are all you guys coming from anyways?"

"If only you knew."

Tsunade sighs, and takes another sip of her sake. Naruto, not knowing what else to do, flops on the desk. Tsunade sees his exposed belly.

"What…is that?" She looks at a strange mark on his stomach. It is the 8 pronged seal Naruto possesses in order to restrain Kyuubi. "That's…Yondaime-san's seal for the nine-tailed fox!"

She stares at Naruto incredulously. "…You're not a cat at all! You're…Naruto-kun!"

Naruto nods vigorously. "Yeah, it's me!"

"But…how?" She gapes at him. She then realizes that he mustn't be able to speak. So she doesn't wait for him to answer. "Wait…the other cats I've been seeing…are they ninja, too?"

Naruto nods again.

"How…why wasn't I able to recognize this? I didn't even notice that the ninja were disappearing!" She pounds her fist on the desk. "I'm…so stupid."

"Tsunade-sama…" Naruto gets to his feet, and looks up at her.

"…Naruto, can you show me where the others are?"

Naruto hops up into the window. Tsunade looks out alongside him. "Where?" she asks him.


	7. Curtains!

Lee, who is keeping an eye on now-feral Sasuke, sees Naruto in the window of the Hokage's mansion. He then sees Tsunade with him. He immediately runs for the window, dragging Sasuke along. When he reaches it, he jumps up onto the windowsill.

"Naruto!" Lee calls to him. Sasuke attacks his reflection in the glass.

"You stupid cat! Cut it out!" Lee slashes at Sasuke, just hard enough to make him stop. He whimpers pitifully.

Tsunade opens the window. Lee and Sasuke hop down from the sill into the room.

"And who are you?" Tsunade asks.

"It is I, Rock Lee, and Sasuke Uchiha." He says.

"…I…can't understand you guys."

Sasuke's eyes go wide with curiosity as he looks around the huge office. Then he sees something absolutely fascinating – curtains! They're long and silky and bright. He walks over to one pair of curtains. He stares up at them, and then leaps up onto them. He digs his claws into the soft silk, and rips them to shreds.

"No! Bad kitty!!" Tsunade yells. Sasuke hangs on, and the curtains tear down, along with the metal bar holding them up. They crash to the floor. Tsunade glares furiously at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Get a grip!" Naruto complains.

Sasuke cowers from all the shouting, burrowing under the curtains.

"What are you doing?? I thought you were all ninja! What ninja is this stupid??" Tsunade demands.

Sasuke hangs his head in shame. He feels incredibly stupid, actually. But he can't help it.

"Sasuke, I think you should wait outside." Lee says to him, trying to distract him from the curtains. Sasuke knows what he's trying to do. Sasuke hisses at him. He then swipes at Lee, who dodges in surprise. "Sasuke, why are you-"

Sasuke leaps up onto the windowsill, and then jumps out the window. He runs away, not even turning to look back.

"Sasuke…!" Naruto calls after him.

"Let him go." Lee says. "He needs some time to himself."

Naruto sighs. They turn back to Tsunade. "What should I do for you guys?" Tsunade asks them.


	8. Sasuke gets a job

Sasuke is in the village, terrified but also incredibly curious at all the sights and sounds around him. He sees villagers hurrying past him, not even noticing that he is there. He watches as people bustle in and out of different shops.

He walks over to a shop. It is Ichiraku, the ramen bar Naruto loves. He notices it seems faintly familiar, but pushes the would-be memory aside to make room for his sheer wonder. He looks the shop up and down in amazement. He then smells something good – some kind of food. (In case you're wondering, he doesn't remember what ramen is.) He jumps up onto the counter where people are eating.

"What is this cat doing here??" One customer cries in surprise as Sasuke sniffs his ramen hungrily. The cooks try to shoo Sasuke away, but he stays. Finally, they give up. One lures him off the counter with a spoonful of ramen broth. Sasuke jumps down, and follows the cook. She leaves the spoon on the ground, and returns to her cooking. Sasuke laps at the broth happily.

"Hmm, he looks like he really likes that." Another cook says. He sets down a small bowl of ramen for Sasuke. Sasuke chows down on the noodles.

"He's really cute. Maybe he could stay here and entertain our customers." The first cook says to the second.

"Yeah, he would be an adorable mascot." The second responds.

The female cook lifts Sasuke into her arms. She cuddles him, and he doesn't mind. "I think we should take him in. He doesn't have a collar or anything."

------------A short while later------------

The cooks have fashioned Sasuke a collar out of a little bit of leather. They set him onto the counter, where he is scolded if he does anything but just sit there and look cute.

A young group of ninja arrive at the ramen bar. It is Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. They hop up onto the stools at the counter. Moegi notices Sasuke first. "Hey, a cat!" She points to Sasuke. Konohamaru looks at him too.

"Wonder why he's here?" Konohamaru asks. He reaches over to pat Sasuke.

"I don't know, but he's really cute!" Moegi says gleefully.

"He's our new mascot." The chefs say. "We found him wandering around near the shop." The **itamae (cook) says to them. "He seems to like eating ramen."**

**"Aww…" Moegi **holds Sasuke's tiny face and smushes it between her hands. "Good thing these people found you. Now you can have a nice home."

Sasuke doesn't have a clue what she's saying, but wishes she would stop squeezing his face. She finally lets go, and Sasuke discreetly washes his face.

"So what's his name?" Udon asks.

"Um…he doesn't have one." The itamae tells them.

"Why don't you name him right now?"

"Hmm…" she looks at Sasuke.

Konohamaru stares hard at Sasuke for a few moments, then speaks. "I don't know why, but I think his name should be Scruffles."

"…He does look like a Scruffles, doesn't he?"

"Scruffles! It's perfect! It fits him, totally!" Moegi says.

And so, Sasuke is again dubbed Scruffles. Maybe the name _is_ perfect for him?


	9. Searching

Tsunade, after trying futilely to communicate with Naruto and the mysterious green cat, finally gives up. "You know, maybe you guys should go to Jiraiya or Kakashi. Someone who can possibly understand you. I'm not so great at communicating with animals other than Katsuyu."

So Naruto and Lee leave to find either Kakashi or Jiraiya. They travel through the village together. On the way, they meet up again with the other cats. So they all search.

"Look, it's Ichiraku." Naruto sighs nostalgically. "Aw, man, what I would do for a nice hot bowl of ramen right now. …Hey, wait a minute. What's that on the counter?"

Sakura squints to see it, since they are a good distance away. "It looks like…"

"Sasuke!" She and Naruto cry at the same time. They run over to the bar, and see Sasuke sitting on the counter happily. Naruto whispers to him from under the counter.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?!" Naruto demands. He then notices that Sasuke has a collar. It says Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"…Why are you wearing that?"

Sasuke stares blankly at him. One of the **itamae then comes over. He pats Sasuke lightly while waiting for the ramen to cook. He then continues preparing food for customers.**

**"What are you, their pet?"**

**Sakura sighs. "Sasuke, you can't stay here. You have to help us find a way to turn back into humans."**

**She hops up onto the counter beside him. He hisses at her, and moves away. She follows him persistently. "Sasuke, you know you don't belong here."**

**He refuses to look at her. He walks across the counter, Sakura right behind him.**

**"Hey, why is there another cat here?" The cooks ask.**

**"I think Scruffles has a friend. That's so cute!"**

**Sasuke leaps off the counter to get away from Sakura. She jumps down, and chases after him. "Sasuke, why are you running from me? Come on!"**

**He runs away into another shop. He sneaks through the doorway just as the door is closing. Sakura sighs and looks helplessly up at the doorknob. "…Oh man, I wish I had thumbs right now." She has to wait until someone leaves the shop before she can get in.**

**By the time she gets inside, Sasuke is nowhere to be seen. She looks around, and doesn't see him anywhere. All she sees are some people, a few chairs, a shopkeeper coming toward her…**

**"A cat?" The shopkeeper looks at Sakura, horrified. "I can't have dirty, flea-bitten animals in here!"**

**"Excuse me?" Sakura starts to protest, uselessly. Then she sees the shopkeeper grab something – a broom. He comes after Sakura with it.**

**"Shoo, you stupid stray! Get out of here!" He swings the broom at her. She runs for her life, only barely making it out the door. When she is safe, and far away from the shop door, she remembers Sasuke.**

**"Gah…! How could I forget about him?!" She then hears yelling from inside the store. **

**"Another one? Why are you all in my shop?? Get out!!" The door swings open, and with one swift kick, Sasuke is sent flying out the door. He crash-lands a few meters from Sakura. He rubs his head with his paw, and stands up, dazed. He then sees Sakura.**

**"Sasuke…are you okay?" She asks him.**

**He stares at her for a moment. She steps toward him. "Sasuke…"**

**Sasuke makes a low groaning noise. He can almost remember her, but not quite…**

**"Sasuke, you have to come to your senses. Please."**


	10. Chapter 10 short

Sorry for the lack of updating. I've been working on another one of my stories, one that isn't posted yet. And I've sorta had writer's block with this fic. I'm not sure where the story should go from here. Should they stay cats, or should they find a way to turn back? And should Sasuke stay feral, or come to his senses? And if they do turn back…what'll happen to Neji? Um…you can leave reviews if you have any good ideas.

Naruto and the other cats decide to continue their search instead of pursuing Sasuke and Sakura. They travel alone or in pairs, so as not to attract too much attention.


	11. Who did this anyways?

**Thank you Itachi1191, isrocks, and anyone else who reviews ch. 10 or was planning to but was too lazy. I'm combining some of your ideas with some stuff I came up with last night when I couldn't sleep and now I look like Gaara.**

Sasuke, after hitting his head pretty hard on the ground, has a headache. He looks around him, with no recollection of what he was just doing. He then notices Sakura.

"…Ugh…Sakura, what happened? What were we just doing?"

"…Sasuke? You're…speaking?"

"Hn. Why wouldn't I be speaking? You can speak, and you're a cat too."

"Yeah, but you…you don't remember, do you?"

"I remember we were in the woods fighting clones."

"Um…stuff has happened since then. Actually, kind of a lotta stuff."

"Well, after you…ripped the baisuu to pieces, you started acting weird. You were licking yourself and stuff. Naruto, you, and Lee went to Tsunade. Then you ran away and we found you at Ichiraku. You left and I chased after you. Then we got thrown out of a shop, you hit your head, and…now we're here."

Sasuke looks confused. "…I was licking myself? And running away from you guys?"

"Lee said you were 'succumbing to your cat nature'."

"Uh…I guess…" Sasuke looks kind of embarrassed.

"Well, you're okay now, so I guess we can go back and find the others."

"Yeah. Where are they?"

"I…don't know."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Great."

"You know, I think I liked you better feral."

"Feh."

---------------------

"…What if there isn't any way for us to change back? What if Fate has chosen us for this sinister punishment?" Neji says as he and Lee travel through the village.

"You cannot think this way. We must remain positive!"

"Lee…you have to wonder if we'll ever get turned back."

"We will! We must!"

"…Hey, didn't group 7 say that someone was involved in this…someone was responsible for our transformation?"

"Yes, I believe Sakura mentioned that…wait. You are saying that we should try to find out who has done this?"

"Yes." Neji says calmly.

"But this person could be anywhere! We do not even know if it is a man or a woman!"

"Well, obviously it isn't Orochimaru. And it can't be a genin. It couldn't be Sunagakure, or Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro wouldn't be here. I suppose it could be another hidden village."

"Or…"

"Or what?"

"Perhaps a rogue."

At that moment, they both think the same thing. The only rogues that could be strong enough to transform all the genin in the Great Nations…

--------------------

Sakura and Sasuke are wandering around together. They mostly travel through dark alleys and places where they won't be noticed. But then they see something moving in the shadows.

"Huh? What's that?" Sakura says.

Sasuke stares at the dark figure. "I don't know…wait a minute." His eyes go wide as he notices the figure's eyes – two blood red orbs staring at them. "Oh, no…"

"What? What is it?"

"Sakura, you have to get out of here. Now." He says as he refuses to take his eyes off the figure.

**Hee hee. Leaving you in suspense here, even though I'm pretty sure you all know who it is. Also, my friend told me that I could get in trouble by not putting a disclaimer in any of my stories. So here it is. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. Otherwise, things would be a lot different. I dare not think of the pairings. Oh, the NejiSasu NaruGaa SasuKabu. And of course the SakuLee InoChoj and KibaHina. So be glad I don't own it.**


	12. A Test Subject

--------------

Sorry guys. I've been really sick lately, and I wasn't able to write. Even now, I'm not feeling well enough to write much. Enjoy what I have. 

Sakura looks from Sasuke to the figure. "Sasuke, you can't stay here alone-"

"Just go, okay?!" He doesn't look at her.

"…." She turns and leaves him.

"Itachi, I know it's you. So come out of hiding, yowamiso (coward)."

"Brother…" Sasuke hears Itachi's evil voice from the darkness.

"Aniki…!" Sasuke grits his teeth with anger. "It was you who did this, wasn't it?"

"No."

"No?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"It wasn't me, ototo."

"You're lying!"

"If I was, then I wouldn't look like this, would I?"

He finally reveals himself. When he steps out of the shadows, Sasuke gasps.

"You…you're a…cat!" Itachi is a black cat like Sasuke, except his paws are purplish, and there are lines under each of his eyes. "But…how? I thought…I thought you did it!"

"Feh. …I didn't do it, the other members of Akatsuki did." He pauses to look at Sasuke's facial expression, then continues. "They used me as a test subject without my knowing first. They…Kisame…put the solution in my drink."

Sasuke stares at him for a while, not knowing if he should believe him, or if this is just another one of his disguises. But he looks really angry at being betrayed. So, Sasuke makes a point of snickering at him gleefully in his head.

"So now you know how it feels to be betrayed like that."

"…." Itachi glares at him. "Listen, I'll…we have to help each other turn back."

"What? No way!" Sasuke hisses angrily at him. "I'll never help you!"

"I love working with you, too. But if we don't, there's no way we'll ever get back to normal. Kisame won't give me the antidote because he wants to 'observe me more'. But if we could find out what it's made from and create some of our own…"

"Woah, slow down. One – you expect me to trust you? Two – you think you can just walk back into my life, and everything will be fine? And three – you assume I'm going to work with you? How do I know this isn't just a bunch of crap?"

Itachi is silent. "You don't have to trust me if you don't want to, but we will never find a way to return to normal by ourselves."


End file.
